


Whats a soulmate?

by Darkdancer1234



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, quotes, whats a soul mate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdancer1234/pseuds/Darkdancer1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love her. Nothing can ever change that. Make sense? - Dawson "..Must Come to an End"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats a soulmate?

     Out of the many things Haruka Nanase expected out of life, sitting in the Mikoshiba residence visiting one Mikoshiba Kou was not one of them. Not that he hadn’t expected that Kou wouldn’t wind up with the older male; he couldn’t exactly keep him away forever. What was unexpected about his lie was that face that he was there with one Matsuoka Rin, his lover and world. said redhead was currently in the kitchen playing with his baby nephew and holding a lively conversation with his sister, one Haru didn’t want to interrupt. He hadn’t expected Rin’s little niece Yukine to toddle over to him a plant a chubby dimpled hand on his thighs. the little girl look incredibly serious in that moment and he knew if Rin or her mother saw her they'd be gushing unnecessarily.

“Uncle Haru, what a soul mate?” She asked. Her big eyes so much like Rin’s in that moment that he had to catch his breath.

      He gazed down at her in open moth shock not having expected that question to come from a child as young as she was. Rin’s little niece was extremely bright for her age, so he probably should have expected and unexpected question from her. He was completely floored, however the tiny hands now planted on slim hips told him he wasn't getting away without answering. The girl had the look of a Matsuoka with her red hair and eyes and their steel determination. Try as he might the girl would not be brought off by silence. He licked his lips as they felt impossibly dry. He could see Rin just through the kitchens viewing window and his breath caught at seeing his lover in the mid afternoon sun. He looked back at Yukine.

      “It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend, but more.”

He thought about Makoto who he loved but not in the same way or with the same intensity in which he loved Rin. Rin was like the air Haru needed to breath and the water he needed to swim, he was like an ice pop on a hot summer day reliving and satisfying. He needed Rin to survive, to be Haru because without Rin he was nothing, without Rin his life would be nothing. he needed Makoto too, to be moral support and to talk to when he couldn’t necessarily understand what went through Rin’s head, or he needed comforting when Rin was away training in Australia. Makoto was a best friend, but not a lover or a soul mate. 

"It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else."

Most people would think that it was Makoto who knew him best, loved him best, knew what was best for Haru, but that was Rin. Rin had known what he needed when he lost his ambition to swim. Rin had shared his own insecurity’s, and doubts. Rin had loved him and held him and let him take his rage out on him when he needed it and had no way to channel that anger. Rin was like a metal pole in a lightning storm attracting Rin to him. Makoto could see right through him but Rin saw what was inside.

      “It's someone who makes you a better person.”

Rin challenged him, Rin lifted him up. Rin kept pushing and pulling Haru along and was willing to take it when Haru pushed back.  

“Actually, they don't make you a better person; you do that yourself because they inspire you.”

He wanted to be better for Rin, do better for Rin, and swim better for Rin. Because Rin deserved it and because Haru was willing to give that part of himself for Rin, to Rin. It was pointless without Rin, not just swimming but loving and living.

“It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would.”

Rin had kicked his ass to Australia and back because Haru was ready to give up. Rin cheered from the stands when Haru swam and cheered when Haru wanted to open a bakery and cheered when it was successful. Rin was his rock and his hard place. He supported Haru and loved Haru and had never once stopped even when it seemed like he had. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that. He looked down at Yukine who gazed back with stars in her eyes.

“Does that make sense?”

      She had looked like Rin so strongly at that moment Haru had to look away for the lump in his throat.

“Haru?”

He looked up to see his lover gazing at him with concern so bright Haru blinked against it.

“Uncle Rin, uncle Rin. Uncle Haru told me what soul mates are!” Yukine was now trying to scale her uncles’ legs and Rin dropped to his knees to accommodate her height.

“Oh he did, did he?”

Rin looked completely amused by Haru's blushing embarrassment.

“Uncle Rin, are you uncle Haru’s soul mate?”

Yukine asked tilting her head looking so much more like her mom at that point. He could hear Kou break out in a litany of giggles as Rin chocked on his own spit. Haru stood abruptly walking up to Rin with purpose. He grabbed the front of Rin’s shirt like Rin had done to him on so many occasions and pulled him in close.

“Rin.” He whispered pulling the red head into a searing, passionate kiss. “Of course you are Rin.”


End file.
